


Family Matters

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedic/Lighthearted, F/M, Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: During his third year at Hope's Peak, Shuichi gets a surprise visit from his actress mother who lives overseas. She brings with her big news regarding their family, the consequences of which forces Shuichi to break off his relationship with Kaede. Shuichi's friends have to pick up the pieces and attempt to bring the couple back together again.Written for Saimatsu Week 2019 (https://saimatsuweek.tumblr.com/)





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Saimatsu Week 2019 Day 4's prompt **Autumn**/Spring. Enjoy!

Gripping her purse, Kaede walked through the Hope’s Peak dormitory hallway. She stopped before a door. Exhaling, Kaede smoothed out her baby blue skirt. Pushed up the sleeves of her white cable-knit sweater. Being mid-October, nights were starting to get chilly. After inhaling deeply, Kaede knocked on the door.

Pots and pans banged against each other. Kaito shouted, “Quit it with the racket, Keebo!”

“I’m trying to clean. This place is always a pigsty and you all leave everything to me!”

“Well, I’m trying to study!”

“Then why are you watching Netflix?”

“Ahh, I forgot my wash!!”

Kaede sidestepped. Kokichi barreled through the door, ran past her, and disappeared into a room farther down the hall. Through the open doorway, Kaede spied Shuichi. He held up a finger. Nodding, Kaede closed the door.

After a minute, Shuichi opened the door. “Sorry, sorry!”

“It’s okay!”

“Things are pretty hectic.”

“As per usual.”

“Right, right.”

Kaede looked over Shuichi’s hatless form and outfit. Green golf polo and slacks. She grinned. “You look quite spiffy!” _Definitely worth the wait. _

Shuichi laughed. Smiling, he touched her cheek. “You look really nice yourself.”

Kaede blushed.

“Well, hello, hello, Kayayday!” Kokichi was walking down the hall, carrying a basket full of his underwear. “Thanks for stopping by. Want a souvenir? Oh, my bad, it’s not my boxers you want, but Shuichi’s. Prolly have his in here with mine somewhere…”

Shuichi opened the door, shoved Kokichi inside, clothes tumbling, and slammed it behind him.

“Nooooooooo!”

Kaede giggled.

Smiling, Shuichi offered his hand. “Ready to get going?”

Kaede intertwined her fingers with his. As they walked down the hall, she gazed at joined hands. _When did we get so close? _Despite hitting if off the first week of school in April, Shuichi didn’t ask her out until November. Then it was two more weeks to hold hands, and a few months for pecks on the cheek or lips.

Closing her eyes, Kaede leaned onto his shoulder. Shuichi smiled down at her. _Doesn’t matter. I hope we stay this way forever._

* * *

Shuichi ambled down the sidewalk, Kaede at his side. Electric storefronts and street lights cast a warm glow. People bundled up in coats walked past, chatting amicably. The fresh raindrops covering on the sidewalk and storefronts glistened like morning dew. 

Shuichi glanced sidelong at Kaede. Her cheeks and nose had flushed from the chill. Eyes alight, she took in the sights like a child on Christmas morning. Shuichi smiled.

Kaede caught his gaze and returned the smile. “Thanks for treating me to dinner and a movie, Shuichi. You didn’t have to. And bowling was super fun, too!”

“I figured it would be something different from our usual arcade or karaoke that we do with everyone else.”

“Everyone else, huh?” asked Kaede, looking upwards. “It’s almost winter. Graduation will be here before we know it. Argh!” Gritting her teeth, Kaede raked her hands through her hair. “I just don’t know what I want to do! I want to stay in Japan and be close to my family. But I also want to bring smiles to people around the world! All the really famous pianists are in Europe…”

Shuichi gently took her hand and removed it from clawing her head. “Do whatever you think is best. I want to stay in Japan but I don’t have bigger ambitions that you do.”

Kaede mumbled, “…be easier if only one of us traveled for work.”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. “That so?”

Blushing, Kaede held up her hands. “Ah, it’s nothing!”

Shuichi laughed. “You’re so funny.” He drew to a stop and turned. Cars crawled past. A suited businessman across the street adjusted his hat to cover his face. Shuichi’s voice quieted. “You know the government offered Kyoko a job? She’ll be solving the toughest of cases and chasing after the most wanted people in the country and I…” Shuichi gazed down at his hands. “I’ll still be doing missing pet and runaway cases at my uncle’s company.”

“Don’t you dare compare yourself to her!”

Shuichi stiffened. Nearby passersby looked up before resuming their conversations.

Cheeks puffed, Kaede’s stare bore into him. “Kyoko only solves murder or cold cases. They’re dead and long gone. But you, you help people! Bring them smiles.” Beaming, Kaede laid a hand over her chest. “You touch their hearts.”

Blushing, Shuichi ducked his head. “Thanks.” _But you’re just saying that because you’re my girlfriend. I’m no one special. I couldn’t handle the cases Kyoko takes on. _

Kaede nodded with finality. Turning ahead, she spied something. “Oooh, look!” Kaede ran ahead. Shuichi followed after. The pianist had her face and hands glued to a storefront. A plethora of stuffed animals were on display like a crane machine. Their imploring big eyes pleaded for adoption. “They’re so cuuute! Is it too early to start Christmas shopping?” Shuichi chuckled. Straightening, Kaede counted off on her fingers. “I need gifts for my parents and twin sister. What about you?”

“M-me? You mean my family? Well, there’s my uncle and aunt of course. As for my parents…” Shuichi raised a shoulder in a shrug. “They spend all their time in Hollywood, acting and screen writing. Every year they send a credit card for 10,000 yen a few weeks late. I never…” Frowning, Shuichi held his chin. “Yeah, I don’t think I ever gave them a gift before. Not even on birthdays or anniversaries.”

A memory overtook him. Five-year-old Shuichi totted over to his mother sitting at the dining table with guests. The cloying scent of perfume hung in the air. The visitors laughed in high pitched, almost screechy tones. He tugged on his mother’s pearl skirt. “Mommy, mommy! Look at what I maded you!”

Laughing, Mrs. Saihara waved a hand. “I mean, naturally. What do you expect from trash like him? Remember, he’s the one who ditched his wife for that– Oh, what _now_, Shuichi? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Grinning ear to ear, Shuichi held up a crayon drawing. “It’s me as a deetecktive! I even drew the funny hat!”

Mrs. Saihara flashed a tight smile at her guests. Then she leaned down close. Her ruby red lips were pressed in a thin line. “Listen here, young man,” she hissed. “Don’t you go listening to that stupid brother of mine. Being a detective is for books. As an actress, I bring stories to life onscreen; he just wallows in fairytales. You’re not a detective. End of story. Now leave.”

Shuichi bit his lip at the memory.

Brow furrowed, Kaede lowered her head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked such a personal question.”

Shuichi shook his head. “No, I was the one to bring them up. It’s all right.”

Snatches of passersby’s conversations reached their ears. Car engines reeved. Shuichi breathed in the smell of wet sidewalk. Kaede clapped her hands. “Well then! You see I also need to get all our classmates gifts.”

“You’ll go broke.”

“Then homemade crafts as gifts? Or we could throw a Christmas party like Chiaki in class 3-B does every year. Memories last forever!”

Shuichi mumbled, “Yeah, they do.” He remembered running up to his bedroom. Crumpling up his detective drawing and throwing it out. Crying himself to sleep. “They certainly do.”

Kaede glanced back at the stuffed animal storefront. She gasped. “Look, look!” She pointed to a snowy white owl with large blue eyes. “That’s perfect for Himiko! And ooh! Maki would love that doggie.”

“She’s more of a cat person.”

“Yeah, but she’d appreciate the dog more because it’ll remind her of Kaito. Just look at his tongue hanging out and the spot around his eye! Doesn’t that remind you of Kaito?”

“Uh… no?”

“Yes, it’s the perfect replica of Kaito. Totally buying it. Now I just need one for Tsumugi. That’ll cover all my roommates. Everyone else I can make homemade gifts for. Except Kokichi. If I don’t buy him something, he’ll starting crying and crying…”

As she rambled, Shuichi studied Kaede’s face. The elegant slant to her eyebrows and nose. Her heart shape face. How the blue flecks in her lavender eyes danced. Shuichi’s breath was taken away.

Laughing sheepishly, Kaede turned to him. “I’m sorry. Here I am on our date and I’m spending it talking about other people.”

Shuichi smiled. “That’s okay. That’s what I love about you.”

Kaede stilled, eyes-wide. Shuichi pressed her to the storefront window and kissed her right on the street.

_You’re the only family I want to be with. _

* * *

Yawning, Kokichi shut the bathroom door. He stretched his arms overhead. His wet hair hung down straight to frame his face. “Ooh!” a voice cried. Kokichi looked up.

A small table rested before the kitchenette outfitted with wooden cabinets. Across the kitchen was a tiny living room furnished with a couch, TV, and the latest video game consoles. The living room far wall had pictures of the foursome goofing off taped on. The wall opposite had a large wipe-off calendar with school events and planned outings written on it. Kaito was sitting on the couch, phone in hand.

“Buy two large pizzas and the third is only 700 yen?!”

Kokichi blurted, “Shut up. No way.”

“Yes way!” Kaito cried jumping off the couch and showing off his phone. “But three pizzas are way too much for us. Should we ask the girls?”

“Nuh uh. Maki’s fine, but Himiko will invite Angie and Tenko. And Tenko eats like a pig.”

Kaito nodded. “You’re right. She really does.”

“We should eat it all ourselves!”

“Dude, that’s impossible.”

“What, you not man enough? Worried about getting fat?”

“Of course I am! I mean, I am man enough! And I’m in perfect shape, damn you!”

“Nee-heehee! Then hurry up and order already. It’s already 8 and I’m starving.”

Scowling, Kaito began dialing. “Hello? Yeah me and my roommate would like some pizza to be delivered…”

* * *

“Uuuugh…” Kaito plopped bodily onto the table. Open pizza boxes, half-eaten slices, and crumbs were strewn about the kitchen table. Drool puddled out of Kaito’s mouth. “I’mma gonna ‘plode…”

Sweat slid down Kokichi’s face. His shaking hand lifted up a pizza slice. “Heh, you’re so weak. ‘Impossible is poss…’” Kokichi stared at the slice in his hand. At the three others still on his plate. Moaning, Kokichi dropped to the table, face down. “I’m gonna barf.”

Kaito half-heartedly swatted his shoulder. “S-Shut up…! Not allowed… to complain!”

Kokichi turned his head onto the side. “Kee-boy, help us eat…”

Chin raised, Keebo walked past. “I cannot. And even if I could, I wouldn’t.”

Someone knocked at the door. Keebo turned around. “That Shuichi? Guess they’re back from their date early.” He opened the door.

A woman in a pink faux-fur jacket stood in the doorway. She brushed tossed her long black hair over a shoulder. Gray eyes looked at each in turn. “Hello. Is my son here?”

Keebo blinked. Kaito and Kokichi gasped. “Ulp!” Covering his mouth, Kokichi ran to the bathroom.

* * *

When Kokichi emerged from the bathroom, the woman was sitting at the kitchen table. Kaito and Keebo had hastily put the pizza on the counter. Her jacket was already hanging on the coat hanger by the door. Eyeing the guest, Kokichi sat down at the remaining fourth chair.

She smiled. Copious amount of mascara and copper eyeshadow colored her face. “And you must be…?”

“Kokichi Oma. Ultimate Supreme Leader.” _Uh, hello. Surely Shuichi talked about us before. _

She held out her hand. “I’m Shuichi’s mother. It’s so nice to finally meet your acquaintance.” Kokichi shook her hand, nose crinkling. Her jasmine perfume was overwhelming. “Oh sorry!” she cried, taking her hand back. In heavily accented Japanese, she stated, “I forgot where I was. Do people do handshakes in Japan?”

“Yeah. Since like forever.” Kokichi shot a look at Kaito across the table. He subtly shrugged.

Smiling, Mrs. Saihara laid a hand on her chest. She wore a choker sweater dress which was surprisingly baggy. “I’m sure Shuichi has told you already, but I’m a famous actress in Hollywood. Have you seen any of the movies I’ve starred in?”

Kaito laughed. “Nope. We only watch anime.”

Mrs. Saihara frowned. She tilted her head to the side, hand covering her lips. “Well I suppose boys like you wouldn’t have the taste for them. And there’s the language barrier.”

Kokichi bit his tongue. _We all know English here, lady._

Mrs. Saihara looked around at the bedroom doors. Kaito’s and Shuichi’s rooms were across the hall from each other on the right side with Kokichi’s and Keebo’s on the left. “Where is Shuichi? I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic to see me! I have important news to tell him.”

Keebo answered, “He’s out on a date with–”

Kokichi kicked his metal leg. Tears pricked Kokichi’s eyes. Wincing, the leader pulled out his phone and began texting Kaede without looking.

“A date? I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.”

Nostrils flared, Kaito rose from his chair. Keebo grabbed his arm. Pulled him down.

“He did mention one girl that he liked. What was her name… Kaori?”

Growling, Kokichi stood up. Keebo yanked him down. Mrs. Saihara glanced at them, wide-eyed. Elbow on the table, Kokichi rested his chin on a hand and looked away.

Mrs. Saihara dipped her head. The heater hummed. Footsteps and bangs from their hallmates could be heard. Mrs. Saihara cleared her throat. She looked to the wall of pictures posted. “You all must be such good friends. I see you’ve visited a number of places. Have you taken any trips lately?” They shook their heads. “Well has Shuichi ever told you about the time he spent in Europe?”

Kokichi smirked. “No, he didn’t. Must not have been a memory worth sharing.”

Mrs. Saihara cringed. Keebo frowned at him.

Kokichi’s phone vibrated in his hand. A call from Shuichi. The leader gave Kaito a significant look.

Kaito nodded.

Getting up, Kokichi headed towards the bathroom. Mrs. Saihara frowned at his departure.

Laughing, Kaito said, “Oh, don’t mind him. He has bladder issues.”

Kokichi glared at Kaito. _You…! I know where it’ll hurt…_

* * *

Shuichi and Kaede climbed up the subway stairs and onto the sidewalk. The cool night air washed over them. The couple held hands to avoid being separated in the swell of people. People talking on phones, children shouting, and car engines swirled around them. Shuichi glanced at Kaede. She was biting her lip, staring down at her phone. “Something wrong, Kaede?”

Kaede flashed a tight smile. “Um. Well I don’t know. But Kokichi just texted me, saying your mom is at their dorm. She has important news?”

Shuichi went cold. Sweat broke out across his palms. Jaw clenched, Shuichi pulled out his phone, dialed Kokichi, and held the device to his ear.

“Hello?”

Voice flat, Shuichi asked, “What does she want?”

“Dunno. Hasn’t said. No one’s asked.”

Shuichi balled his fist so hard, nails bit into his skin. _She always takes everything from me. _He glanced at Kaede. The pianist was gazing at him, brows furrowed. _But no more. _“Analyze her, Kokichi. Figure out why she’s here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. And tell me about it when I arrive. We’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Eyes narrowed, Shuichi hung up.

* * *

Kokichi descended the staircase which connected to the roof. He opened the door into the dormitory hallway. Farther down, Shuichi strode through hall, fists swinging at his side. Kaede hastened to keep up.

Kaede frowned. “What were you doing up there?”

“I climbed out the bathroom window to the roof. Then I–”

“Kokichi.” Shuichi drew to a halt. “Did you analyze her?”

Kokichi’s face blanked. Lost all expression. “Yes. I have a guess. Do you want me to tell you?”

Shuichi’s gray eyes bore into the leader, searching. Kokichi kept his poker mask. Then, without a word, Shuichi slipped into the dorm room. His mother’s happy voice greeted him. Exhaling, Kokichi released the tension in his tight shoulders.

Frowning, Kaede gazed at the door. “Should I…?”

“No.” Kaede looked to the smaller leader. “It’s a family matter. Leave them to it.” Grinning, Kokichi laid his arms behind his head. “We got it, okay?”

Kaede squeezed Kokichi tight in a hug. “H-hey!” Kokichi stammered, cheeks going pink. “Whaddya assaulting me for?”

“Give this to Shuichi for me, all right?”

“Why me and not Kaito?”

“Because he’ll give Shuichi a hug without me asking.”

“I hate you.”

Kaede drew back and flicked his nose. “Don’t lie.”

Kokichi smiled.

Murmuring, “I’m counting on you,” Kaede turned and headed back to her room.

Kokichi turned to their dorm door. Sucked in a deep breath. He pushed the door open.

* * *

Shuichi sat on the edge of his bed, watching his mother. After closing the door, Mrs. Saihara paused. Eyes-wide, she scanned the bedroom. A large leafy fern named Charley after Phoenix Wright games was placed next to the door. Movies posters of all the different versions of Sherlock in the past decade covered the walls. Opposite of the TV, bookcases filled with mystery and puzzle books stood.

“Still a mystery lover, I see.”

“Detective, yes.” Shuichi eyed the heavy makeup on her face. The half of her hair which was braided didn’t have a single hair out of place, thanks to hair spray. _You haven’t changed either. _

Mrs. Saihara clapped her hands. “How did your date go?”

Shuichi breathed in deeply. The scent of coffee lingered in the air. “Fine. But you’re avoiding the issue like always. What do you want?”

“Direct as ever. Just like your uncle.” Exhaling, Mrs. Saihara sat at his desk chair. The desktop was a mess of empty mugs, manila folders, and stationary. A couple of stuffed animals Kaede gave him decorated the shelves of the desk’s hutch. Mrs. Saihara gazed at the picture frames on the desk. Only Kaede and Shuichi. His uncle and aunt. Roommates. None of the Saihara family. His mother whispered, “I’m afraid I have a bit of bad news concerning your father.”

“Dad?”

A memory flashed before Shuichi’s eyes. When he was in second grade, Shuichi summoned the courage to knock on his father’s study. His father had just returned from a sabbatical out in the country to write a new script. Tomorrow he’d be back to attending parties cozying up to movie directors. “Daddy?” The boy called. He raised a baseball and mitt. “Can we play catch? I wanna be in the little league like everyone else in my class–”

“How many times have I told you not to bother me!”

Shuichi flinched.

“I’m writing a script that’ll usher in a new era of filmmaking. An era! I shall be remembered for generations! Will I be remembered if I play with you?”

Sniffing, Shuichi padded down the hall, baseball falling from his hand. “I’ll remember…”

The memory drifted away. Shuichi raised a brow. “What about Dad?”

Mrs. Saihara folded her hands. “We’re getting a divorce.”

Shuichi’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh, didn’t you know? About your father seeing other women. That’s why you’re living in Japan with your uncle instead of with us in Hollywood.”

Pale, Shuichi spluttered, “But – he– I didn’t know. I thought I lived here because you two were working all the time. You know photo shoots and filming and stuff.”

“Well yes, that, too.” Smile tight, Mrs. Saihara wrung her hands. “But that’s not all. I have other news, too.”

* * *

When Kokichi entered the dorm, Shuichi and his mother were already talking in his bedroom. Keebo and Kaito sat at the kitchen table, heads bowed over Kaito’s phone. They glanced up at Kokichi’s entrance. The leader jerked a thumb to Shuichi’s room. “They say anything?” The roommates shook their heads.

Kaito scrolled through his phone. “Okay, I got a list of all the movies she ever was in. They’re all romance drama shit that Himiko would like. Not a single mystery movie, huh?”

Humming, Kokichi began examining her coat hanging on the rack. Pink faux-fur jacket. Too heavy for the season. _Despite her fancy clothes, they’re all baggy and thick. _Kokichi sniffed. It reeked of perfume. _Married woman wearing makeup like a teenager. _His eyes slid to the wall of pictures. _And she asked about our travels…_

Kokichi dug through a pocket. Pulled out gloves. A white powder coated the fingertips. Frowning, Kokichi smelled it. The gloves had a nice scent to them like dryer sheets. _What is this?_

A quiet knock at the door. Scowling, Kokichi cracked it open. Maki was standing there, along with Himiko. Kokichi hissed, “What are you two doing here? We have a–”

"A situation, we know.” Maki crossed her arms. “Kaede told us back at the dorm.”

Himiko raised a fist, cheering, “My magic can help anyone!”

“If Kaede ain’t helping why are you here? Actually, wait. Here. What do these gloves smell like?”

Maki took one sniff. “Oh, that’s easy.” She named it.

Kokichi paled. “Are you 100% certain?”

“Of course. It’s my ultimate talent after all.”

Kokichi murmured, “Oh, Shumai…”

Shuichi’s voice said, “Get out.”

“But honey–”

“GET OUT!”

Everyone flinched. Maki grabbed Himiko’s arm and disappeared down the hallway. Head bowed, Mrs. Saihara emerged from Shuichi’s room, grabbed her coat, and left.

Kokichi locked eyes with Kaito and Keebo. Chairs scraping, the boys rushed into Shuichi’s room. Shuichi was standing before his bed, shaking hand covering his mouth. He was as white as a sheet. He looked up at them. Flashed a shaky smile. “My parents are getting divorced.”

Keebo gasped.

“No, wait!” cried Shuichi, hands raised. “It gets better! My mom, she’s…” Fists balled, Shuichi stared at the ground. Swallowed hard. “She’s pregnant. With another man as the father. Then he left her too.” Shuichi swayed on his feet. “She wants me… leave Hope’s Peak… go to America with her.” Wide-eyed, Shuichi gazed at Kokichi. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. “Is it true?”

Kokichi closed his eyes briefly. “Yeah. Maki confirmed her gloves smelled like baby powder.”

Shuichi made a strangled noise. Knees giving way, Shuichi sank to the floor. Tears slid down his face. Kaito enveloped him in a crushing hug. He breathed, “I’m so sorry, bro…”

Shuichi hiccupped.

Keebo ran to join the astronaut. Footsteps heavy, Kokichi crossed the room. Knelt down. Wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s shaking shoulders.

_I’m sorry, Shuichi. Sometimes families suck. And there’s nothing you can do about it. _

* * *

Shuichi rolled over in bed. Rubbed his bleary, bloodshot eyes. Reached for his phone on the bedside table. A text from his mom last night. She wrote, “I know my appearance was sudden. With your father gone with other people I felt lonely. Then there was another actor who looked after me. And before I know it, I’m pregnant. Due date is November 9th. I’m hoping we can go back to the states with the baby. To be a family again, Shuichi! Here’s the hotel I’m staying at. Text me anytime!”

Added as a separate text afterwards was, “I still love you!”

Shuichi scowled. He checked on a text sent to his father. Last night Shuichi asked, “What the hell is going on?” No response. Their last text was over a year ago.

Exhaling in frustration, Shuichi hauled himself to sitting. He furiously scratched his dirty mob of hair; he hadn’t showered the night before. After hopping in shower, he entered the kitchen.

Kaito and Keebo sat at the table, two plates of toast and eggs before them. Kokichi, half slid down the couch, was watching the morning news. Squinting at the light, Shuichi shuffled to the counter. Began making coffee. As the machine hummed, Shuichi texted Kaede.

“Hey there, bro!” Kaito grinned. “Don’t worry; breakfast is on me!”

“I only do coffee.”

“Yeah, but everyone needs a healthy start to the day! In fact, I made this egg on toast for ya.”

Kokichi snickered. “Wow, Kaito. Are you his m–babysitter?”

Keebo hissed, “Your callousness knows no bounds.”

“I didn’t mean it! I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly.”

“Actually, that’s a lie. I wanna be a big meanie to Shu–”

Shuichi guzzled his coffee then slammed down the mug. “I’m going out all day.” He snatched his coat from the rack, threw it on, and opened the door. He fixed one gray eye on them over a shoulder. “Don’t follow me.”

He slammed the door closed.

* * *

“You heard about what happened?”

Kaede squirmed in the white chair. She removed her hands from the café table and placed them in her lap. “Yeah, a little bit. Maki and Himiko told me.”

Rather than look at Shuichi, Kaede gazed out across the café courtyard. At the early hour, only a few other customers sat at outdoor tables. A green and white striped umbrella cast every table in the shade. The smell of baked goods wafted in the air. Only the occasional car rushed past.

Shuichi spun his mug around. “I did a lot of thinking last night.” Kaede snuck a glance at him. Pale face. Unbrushed hair. Shrunken, purple rings around his eyes.

Shuichi shoved the mug away. Folded his hands. Gazed directly at Kaede. “I think we should break up.”

Kaede’s blood went cold. “W-wha…? Why?”

“Better now than later.”

“What are you talking about?”

Shuichi’s dull eyes looked out at the courtyard. “You said you wanted to travel internationally. I want to stay in Japan. Visiting and traveling you meet a lot of people…”

Chair clattering, Kaede put her hands on the table and stood. “Are you staying I’ll cheat on you?!”

The other customers stared.

Shuichi shrugged.

“Look if this is just because of your mom, I’m sure you’ll work it out, and we–”

Shuichi glared. The words died in Kaede’s throat. Jaw clenched, Shuichi pushed out his chair and stood. “Goodbye, Kaede.” Zipping up his coat, Shuichi strode to the sidewalk.

Lips parted, Kaede watched him leave. Weak-kneed, Kaede dropped into her seat. She blankly stared ahead. Eyes welled with tears.

_Don’t you believe in me?_

* * *

Head down, Shuichi walked down the sidewalk. The first few droplets of rain began to fall. Ducking under the portico, Shuichi stood before a house’s door. He shook out his wet hair. Swallowed hard. Shuichi knocked.

Footsteps approached the door. A gruff voice grumbled, “Solicitors again? I told ya to beat it.” The door opened. A short haired man with a scruffy jaw looked on.

Shuichi whispered, “Hello, Uncle.”

The man sighed heavily. Smiled. “Hey there, kiddo. Come on in.”

* * *

As his uncle poured tea, Shuichi looked around at the study. Bookcases and locked file cabinets lined the room. A few potted ferns added a splash of color. A large executive desk stood before a window. The laptop on the desk was shoved in corner in favor of a typewriter. Shuichi smiled. _Must be at another tough case, huh? _When stuck on cases, Shuichi’s uncle would write out his thoughts on the typewriter then burn it in the fireplace to the right.

The uncle handed Shuichi a steaming cup of tea. Shuichi breathed in deeply. Tea, coffee, wood vanish. The smell of home.

His uncle settled in the other armchair before the fireplace. Smiling, he adjusted the brown fedora. Brushed off his tan tweed vest. Beneath the vest, he wore a red button-up with the sleeves rolled back. “You just missed the missus. She just left for another one of silly book club meetings.”

Shuichi laughed. “I could tell my aunt was gone. The curtains over the window are closed.”

Thick red curtains covered the large window behind the desk. His uncle religiously kept them closed to maintain confidentially as he worked. But his aunt kept opening them. She was afraid all the squinting in the dark reading musty books would make his eyes go bad.

Shuichi’s uncle grunted. He smirked. “Damn woman. She never listens.”

Shuichi continued, “I’m also surprised she didn’t make you go to the book club meeting.”

“Oh no. Never again. Not after I asked Mrs. Teagarden about how her young male postman was getting on.”

“Uncle…!”

“I thought everyone knew! Turns out only I deduced it. But I was only trying to participate instead of acting like a ‘bump on a log’ like she always nags about. Yakking on is s’all they do.” He shook his head. “Dunno how you call it a book club when all ya do is act the gossipmonger.”

Shuichi gripped his cup tighter. “Your constant deductions are going to get you in serious trouble one day.”

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. “That so?” The light played off his broad nose, high cheekbones, and scruffy but strong jaw. Holding up a fist, he grinned. “That’s what being a detective is all about. Even if I were in trouble, I know you’d be able to bail me out. Cuz that’s the kind of good kid I raised.”

Shuichi gazed down at his milky cream tea. Outside birds chirped. “How much do you know?”

“Everything. She came ta see me before you. I also heard about how things went down.” His uncle leaned forward. Steel blue eyes bore into him. “I realize it was a shock, but you’ve handled plenty of infidelity cases at my office and you’ve always kept your cool. You’re better than that.”

Shuichi flinched. He hung his head. “Am I?”

His uncle frowned.

“I stayed up all last night thinking. But I didn’t feel anything. I’m not really mad. I should be furious, I _should_ be but… I don’t care. I just want Mom to leave. To go back to America. That way I don’t have to deal with her problems.” Shuichi laughed, a hollow note in his chest. “She’s right. I should have seen their divorce coming.” Shuichi gripped the teacup so hard it nearly cracked. His shoulders trembled. “But I guess I never really thought about it. Never really thought about them period.” Tears slipped down his face. “I’m terrible… I don’t even care about my own family.”

“That so?” Shuichi’s uncle looked to the collection of framed photos on the desk. Him carrying young Shuichi on his shoulders, both laughing. Shuichi playing frisbee in the park with his aunt and uncle. Sitting in his uncle’s lap drawing as the detective worked at his desk. “Could have fooled me. Unless you mean you weren’t having fun in any of those photos?”

Sniffing, Shuichi wiped away his tears. “I meant Mom and Dad. In fact, I’d be happier if you were–”

His uncle’s blue eyes flashed. “Shuichi.”

Shuichi bit his lip, eyes downcast. “Sorry.” _I shouldn’t have said that. Especially since Uncle and Aunt can’t have children of their own. _

His uncle rubbed his chin. “Yes, my little sister is still a child. Never has grown up or taken on any sort of responsibility.” His eyes misted over in memory. “But I can’t forget how ecstatic she was when you were born. Or the tears she cried on your first day of school.” He smiled at the junior detective. “And I also recall a kiddo being so happy when his parents picked him up from here.”

Shuichi barked a laugh. He set his teacup on the end table beside the armchair. “I was a just a child. That was before I knew better. You remember our trip to Europe?”

Shuichi’s uncle rubbed his face under nose, looking away.

“A vacation, she said. A chance to focus on us as a family. To play board games and talk about school and go out to amusement parks. But turns out all they wanted was to take pictures of us to brag about us going to Europe to all her friends back home. Then they were off playing tourist or attending parties like usual.”

“I know, kid. I know.”

Shuichi gripped his knees. Teeth clenched, he bowed over slightly. “I didn’t know the language so I stayed at home in an empty house all day. For six months. When we finally came back to Japan, I was so behind at school. All my friends had moved on. I was always, always alone.”

Sighing, Shuichi’s uncle rubbed the back of his head. Then he righted his fedora. “I can’t deny or defend what they’ve done to you in the past. But she’s offering a fresh start.”

Shuichi scoffed. “So was Europe. And now my dad’s gone and Mom’s having this baby.”

His uncle smirked. “For someone who doesn’t care about them, you sure are getting worked up.” Shuichi tsked.

His uncle heaved a long sigh. “Listen, kiddo. Sometimes kids are more responsible than adults. You’ve shown how mature and upstanding you are by treating Kaede so well. As the responsible one, you’re gonna have to make some decisions. What kind of relationship you want with your mother? Live in Japan or America? And you have to sort out your feelings toward the new baby.” He stood up. His near six-foot form cast a shadow over Shuichi. “Since you’re about to become an adult, this may be your last chance to patch things up with her.” He clasped Shuichi’s shoulder tight. Smiled down at him. “But no matter what you decide, I’m proud of you.”

A lump lodged in Shuichi’s throat. “T-thanks…” Blinking hard, Shuichi looked down. His earlier words rang through his head.

“I think we should break up.”

Shuichi bit his lip. _You shouldn’t be proud… _

“But if you break things off with Kaede just because of your mother, I’ll be disappointed.”

Gasping, Shuichi whipped his head up. His uncle gazed at him evenly. _So he figured it out. _Shuichi whispered, “Yeah, okay…”

_But I am a disappointment. That’s why things are better left this way. _

* * *

Humming, Kokichi rocked back on his heels. He stood before the dormitory entrance, hands behind his back. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon. The last few students left their labs and headed to the cafeteria. Kokichi’s phone buzzed. He checked it.

Himiko had texted the group chat. “I cast a good luck spell so don’t worry!”

Maki replied, “I don’t know if you’re the best choice, but you were so persistent. Don’t let us down.”

“You’ve always had a way with words,” Keebo stated. “So I believe in you.”

Kaito texted, “I’m counting on you.”

Kokichi exhaled a laugh. _Never would have thought so many people would trust this evil overlord. _

Footsteps approached. Looking up, Kokichi smiled.

Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks, scowling.

“Hey there, Mr. Detective. Mind chatting for a bit?”

* * *

Grinning, Kokichi flopped down onto the grass. Shuichi sat down beside him, one knee raised. Behind the pair stood the pavilion, the site of Kaito’s daily training. In a flat tone, Shuichi asked, “Well? What do you want?”

“How was your uncle?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Didja say hi for me? One of these days I’m gonna get past his security and–”

Shuichi hissed, “I don’t have time for your games.”

“But I was just getting start–”

“Kokichi.” Shuichi’s gray eyes flashed.

“Fine, fine.” Exhaling, Kokichi sat up and hugged a knee to his chest. Before them stretched the central plaza. Sakura trees and benches dotted the grassy area. The serene statue of the Hope’s Peak founder watched over it all. Between the buildings, orange and red blazed across the sky. Forehead to his knee, Kokichi mumbled, “Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have a family?”

Shuichi stilled.

“Some people win the parent lottery. Some don’t. Others don’t get parents at all.” Kokichi lifted his head. Gazed directly at Shuichi. “But you get to choose your spouse. So your mom chose poorly. Twice, granted. But you decided to date Kaede. Up until now, you never had any doubts about her, right?” Teeth bared, Kokichi hissed, “So don’t let your shitty parents taken another thing from you.”

Shuichi hung his head. His bangs overshadowed his face. “What’s the biggest problem between you and Himiko?”

Kokichi blinked. “Um…”

“It’s the fact that you’re a liar, right? You hurt her with your lies.”

Kokichi flinched. Like a knife, Shuichi’s words cut deep and twisted. “You’re always wondering if she believes you. If she trusts you. If you’re worthy of being trusted.”

“Y-you–!”

Shuichi whipped his head up. Glaring, he leaned in closer and closer with every question. “You have trouble trusting others too, right? Is it because of your parents? They were terrible, right? They did terrible things to you.” Centimeters apart, Shuichi spat, “Do you love them? Do you love Himiko?”

Lips parted, Kokichi stared. Teeth gritted, he shoved Shuichi away. “You don’t know anything about me!” Kokichi launched to his feet. “I don’t know about my parents, but I wanna spend the rest of my life with Himiko! Pulling pranks with her magic, performing onstage with her, doing operations with my organization…” Eyes closed, Kokichi clutched his bandana. “I hurt Himi every day. Tease her too much, word things poorly… but at the end of the day I still wanna be with her. And she with me.” Hand to his chest, Kokichi smiled faintly. “Wanting to be together forever, isn’t that love?”

Expressionless, Shuichi held Kokichi’s gaze for a moment. Then, head down, he hauled himself into standing, his posture slightly hunched. He whispered, “Isn’t that just using each other?”

Kokichi gasped.

Footsteps heavy, Shuichi trudged off. The setting sun cast his retreating form in shadow. Kokichi watched him leave. Head bowed, Kokichi balled his fists.

* * *

Groaning, Kokichi flopped bodily onto a chair at dorm table. “Maaaan… that failed.”

Maki held her chin. She leaned against the wall with the giant wipe-off calendar. “It sounds like Shuichi is being old, pessimistic self. Cynical.”

From her seat next to Kokichi, Himiko sighed. She tugged on her mage hat. “He could start wearing his emo hat any day now.”

Keebo paused in wiping down the counter. “I’m worried about Kaede, too. She keeps on smiling, but I know she’s really upset.”

Kaito shook a raised fist. “I just need to knock some sense into him! They’re destined to be together and have a dozen kids. It’s right up there with the sky being blue and DBZ being good!”

Kokichi propped up his head with a hand. He drummed his fingers against the table. “I keep thinking we need to _do_ something. Like on their first date when I got Kaito drunk.”

“You what?!”

“Oh, that’s right. I guess we never told you, Kaito. I got you super drunk and then had you harass Shuichi and Kaede until Shuichi punched you. That way Shuichi looked more like a man to Kaede.”

“You bastard!” Kaito seized Kokichi’s bandana and lifted him into the air. Tears pricked the corners of Kaito’s eyes. “I was gonna save my first drink for my 20th birthday with Grandpa! You took that away from me!”

“Which is more important? Helping Shuichi and Kaede getting together or that?”

Kaito gasped. Kokichi slid through Kaito’s loose grasp. “Which is…?” The astronaut murmured, falling to his knees. Kaito clutched his head and bent over, screaming. “How can I choose between my soul bro and family?!”

Kokichi shrugged, palms up. “See, this is why I don’t tell you guys the truth. It only brings pain.”

Keebo thrust a finger. “Pain you caused!”

“Details, details.”

Himiko giggled. Maki ran a hand through her hair. “Can you guys stop getting distracted?” She crossed her arms. “How are we going to get them together?”

Keebo suggested, “We could get them to meet at the mall by coincidence.”

Smiling, Himiko cupped her blushing face. “We could write love letters addressed to the other. Just like in my soaps!”

Kaito pounded his fist into a palm. “Yeah like leaving love letters in the bento box!”

Kokichi asked, “The what now?”

“When I was a kid, my grandparents wrote little ‘I love you’ notes and left them in my lunch box.”

Face red, Maki played with the bow on her uniform. She mumbled, “Maybe I could write one…”

Kokichi scowled. “And you say I’m a kid. But anyway! I don’t think either would work. Even if Shuichi and Kaede meet, it prolly won’t work out. They’ll just argue more.”

Himiko held up the six of clubs and then spun her hand around. The card changed to the queen of spades. “I think Shuichi breaking up with Kaede is just misdirection.”

Kokichi hummed. _Misdirection, huh? So that would mean… _He gasped. Kokichi bolted towards his bedroom to get his whiteboard. “Guys, I got a plan!”

* * *

Kokichi sat in the driver’s seat of his car, engine still running. Himiko gazed out the passenger window. Kokichi was parked in the street across from a park. The clunky minivan’s heater started fizzing out. Kokichi patted the dashboard. “Come on, Omobile…” The nickname was derived from combining Oma and Batmobile.

Kokichi scanned the area through the windshield. Laughing kids were playing soccer or catch. Parents sat on benches, scrolling through their phone. Earbuds in, joggers ran through the grassy field. A woman with blue-back hair past her waist walked down the sidewalk, purse over a shoulder. Shuichi’s mother.

Kokichi hit the com device in his ear. One of Miu’s inventions. “Target sighted. South side.”

Maki answered, “Sighting confirmed. ETA in 2 minutes.”

“Roger that.”

Himiko turned from the window to look at the leader. “Is this a good idea?”

Kokichi lowered his gaze. “Don’t ya trust me?”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be in this car with you.” Kokichi’s eyes widened. Elbow on the car door, Himiko held her head up with a fist. She gazed outside. “I’m just worried this isn’t the best plan. It’s rather complicated and the timing…!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“What about your driving?”

Kokichi spied a woman in a red hoodie riding a bike along the road. Grinning, Kokichi shifted gears. “I’ve been in car chases at over 80 mph through alleyways while shooting at police.”

“You what–?!”

“Here we gooooooo!” Kokichi floored the gas pedal. Himiko screamed.

The minivan barreled down the street, careening close to the sidewalk. The biker weaved onto the sidewalk to dodge. They collided with Shuichi’s mother.

Kokichi sped around the corner and out of sight in an alley. Once Kokichi parked, the two burst out of car and ran back towards the park. Himiko scowled. “Wasn’t that way too close to Maki?”

Kokichi beamed. “Are you saying I would run over Maki? Now why would I want to do that?”

Himiko shuddered. “Scary…”

Maki hurriedly whispered in their coms. “Target down. I repeat target down. She only…”

Kokichi and Himiko emerged from the alley and onto the street across the park. Maki was helping Shuichi’s mother stand.

“She only broke her wrist. Mission complete.”

Kaito’s and Keebo’s cheers erupted over the com. Kokichi and Himiko watched Maki make a phone call in silence. After a moment, Kokichi softly asked, “Hey, Himiko? What is love to you?”

Humming, Himiko tapped a finger to her lips. “Nyeeeh… I guess for me it’s just wanting to always be together.”

“Isn’t that just using each other?”

“Well, why do you wanna be with me?”

Face flushing, Kokichi shouted, “This has nothing to do with you, donkey lips!”

Himiko brushed off lint from her blazer. “You’re gonna have to come up with a better lie than that to convince me otherwise.”

Kokichi heaved a sigh. “I just… I wanna see you smile and laugh and do that angry pout of yours. To have fun together.”

Himiko rested her head on Kokichi’s shoulder. “Does that sound like using each other?”

Kokichi leaned his head on hers. Intertwined his fingers with hers. “I’d be lying if I said yes.”

* * *

Shuichi jammed the last plate into dishwasher. Shoved the rack back. Threw up the dishwater front and started the cycle. Frowning, Keebo glanced up from his homework at the kitchen table. Jaw clenched, Shuichi placed the leftover dirty dishes back into the sink. They clattered noisily.

Keebo asked, “Are you ok–?”

Shuichi’s phone rang. “Hello?”

Kaito, out of breath, answered, “Shuichi! I just heard from Maki! Your mom, she… she was in this freak accident with a bike and car and–”

“She was hit by a car?!”

Keebo launched for his seat and ran to the detective’s side.

“What? No! Only the bike…”

Kaito’s words drifted away. Shuichi stared off into the distance, eyes unfocused.

Keebo cried, “That’s horrible! According to the data in my memory banks, if a pregnant woman experiences too much trauma or stress, they could go into labor!”

All the blood drained from Shuichi’s face.

Kaito continued, “…at the hospital now and…”

Shuichi threw on his coat and dashed down the hall. “Text me the address!”

* * *

Shuichi threw aside the curtain enclosing the hospital room. “Mom!”

His mother looked up. She was sitting semi-reclined in a bed. Dressed in a yukata hospital gown, her pregnancy was more obvious. His mother’s section of the ER was divided by curtains, patients on each side. Her arm was in a white cast. Mrs. Saihara fumbled to turn off her phone with her left hand. The last text was from Shuichi’s uncle.

Shuichi rushed to the bedside. “Are you okay? How’s the baby?”

“I’m fine, Shuichi. The baby is too. A biker hit me and I fell. Just a strange accident. Although my right wrist broke which will be a pai– inconvenience.” She exhaled. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Of course I would! Why wouldn’t…” Shuichi stared at the floor. 

Mrs. Saihara set her phone on the bedside table. Head bowed, she spoke quietly. “I’ve done some thinking. I know I left you with your uncle, but I didn’t realize just how angry you were with me for it. I don’t, I don’t know you. Or your friends. And if I brought you to America…” She met his gaze. Tears swam in her gray eyes. “I’ll never get to know the real you. So I’ll stay in Japan.”

Mrs. Saihara’s phone buzzed. The screen flickered on briefly, showing her lock screen. A crumpled child’s drawing of a detective.

Shuichi sucked in sharp breath. “Is that…?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. You probably don’t remember but you drew that a long time ago.”

Voice thick, Shuichi whispered, “But I threw it out.”

Mrs. Saihara clenched her fists in her lap. “You did. But I dug it out afterwards because…” She smiled up at him. “Because it was the first gift you gave me.”

Shuichi clenched his jaw. Gripped the bed’s railing until his knuckles turned white. “I’m so glad you’re all right. I know I was mad because I…” Shuichi swallowed. Tears slid down Shuichi’s cheeks. “Because I missed you and wanted you to notice me. Because I wanted to do so many things with you.” Hugging her, Shuichi cried, “Because I love you so much!”

Shuichi buried his face in her shoulder, staining it with tears. Muffling his cries. Mrs. Saihara rubbed a hand up and down his back. “I love you, too. I didn’t want to drag you down in the mess of my life so I sent you to be with your uncle. But I’m going to stay in Japan now. Stay close to you.” She held him tighter. “We’ll be together from now on. You won’t be alone anymore.”

Shuichi hiccupped. He gripped her tight. Smelled her jasmine perfume. Felt her warmth. Smiling, Mrs. Saihara rubbed her hand up and down his back. Up and down. Up and down. 

* * *

Automatic doors opening, Kaede exited the hospital. Her phone vibrated. She stopped on the sidewalk to check her phone. Shuichi’s uncle had texted, “Thanks for convincing me to talk with my sister. Aside from her recent visit, we hadn’t talked in years. Glad to hear Shuichi is visiting her. Hopefully she’ll be honest with him now.”

Smiling, Kaede pocketed her phone and began heading back to campus.

* * *

Kaede snuck a glance at Shuichi walking besides her. Hands in his coat’s pockets, Shuichi gazed straight ahead. Parents passed them by, their kids excitedly talking about the upcoming Halloween. Storefronts were decorated in orange and black. The dinnertime, rush hour traffic clogged the road.

A few hours after Kaede left the hospital, Shuichi texted her. He asked if they could go on a walk off campus. They ambled down the same streets as their last date. Biting her lip, Kaede looked down. _Is he still mad at me? He hasn’t said a word._

Shuichi slowed to a stop. He pointed to the store display. Frowning, Kaede turned to look. A great multitude of plushies were crammed into the storefront. Kaede gasped. “Oh no! The owl and the dog I wanted to buy for Himiko and Maki! They’re gone…”

After Shuichi had confessed his love and kissed her, Kaede had completely forgotten about buying the Christmas gifts.

“I bought them. They’re in my dorm.” Eyes wide, Kaede turned around. Shuichi was faintly smiling. “And I got one for Tsumugi and you.”

Exhaling, Shuichi dipped his head. “I’m sorry, Kaede. For breaking things off with you like that. I wanted to save you the hurt that came with breaking up later.” Shuichi clenched his fists at his side. “I doubted myself. Not you. If I didn’t care about my family, then how could I love you like I should?” Eyes shining, Shuichi gazed at her. “But I do care. I do love you, Kaede.”

Kaede’s breath was taken away.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We’ll have a big family. A big, big family and you’ll still be having your concerts and I’ll come home after running around working on cases all day. After a family dinner we will all crowd around your piano to listen to you play. For hours we’ll play and sing and laugh and dance.”

Tears slipped down Kaede’s face. Her lips trembled. Sniffing, she smiled broadly. “I want that, too. I love you, Shuichi. I really do.”

Shuichi grabbed her hands, pulled her close, and kissed her slowly.

* * *

Shuichi pulled out a receiving blanket from the store’s shelf. “Here, Kaede. Feel how soft this is.”

Kaede approached. “Ooh, that is nice. But it’s blue. Do you know if the baby is going to be a boy?”

“Ah! Good point. I don’t know. I don’t even know if Mom wants to find out ahead of time.”

“Then we should get a white one…”

Over the store’s soft pop music and other customer’s murmurs, voices began speaking a short distance away.

“This quality is horrible. A baby can’t have this.”

A deep laugh. “Well, I guess as a caregiver you’d know.”

“Nyeh? What are you doing? Get that off my head!”

“Nee-heehee! But that beanie looked so good on you, you baby!”

“Stop being so loud. And stop pushing! You are going to–”

A display of baby bottles crashed to the ground. Behind the aisle was all their roommates, wide-eyed. Scowling, Shuichi balled his fist. “What did I tell you guys about following me…?”

Kokichi bolted. “Ruuun!”

Like a stampede, everyone fled. Shuichi chased after them. “Get back here!”

Kaede laughed and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun challenge to write Saimatsu! Everyone's submissions for the week were so good! Good job, everyone! Thank you to the hosts for organizing the event!
> 
> As for what's next from me... My friend yawnmeno and I are hosting Oumeno week, the first week of December, so I plan on writing 6-7 Oumeno fics - one for every day. So I won't be posting until Oumeno week in December, where I blast a bunch of one-shots. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
